Field of the Invention
The invention generally lies in the field of hygiene products and care products and more particularly relates to a cotton bud (cotton swab, wadding bud, Q-tip), with a rod-like grip body and with a bud body arranged at least at one free end of the grip body.
Description of Related Art
Cotton buds of the aforementioned type and with bud bodies fastened at both ends are used in a multitude of manners for daily beauty care. Such cotton buds are, in particular, used for cleaning the ears, but are also used with eye cosmetics, manicure, lipstick correction, etc.
With regard to the cotton buds, it is the case of so-called disposable articles, which are led to waste treatment after having been used once. It is therefore desirable for the cotton bud as a whole or at least in part, to be biologically degradable and moreover as a whole or at least in part, to be manufactured of renewable raw materials. Whereas the bud body as a rule consists of natural fibres, such as cotton, the grip body is open manufactured of a plastic which is not biologically degradable, such as polypropylene.
A further demand on such a cotton bud is its inexpensive manufacture. Since with regard to the cotton bud, it is the case of a disposable article, this should be as inexpensive as possible. The price of the cotton bud is composed of the raw material costs as well as manufacturing expense. It is notable that the manufacture of the grip body is a large part of the overall manufacturing costs of the cotton bud.
It is therefore not too surprising that grips bodies of plastic, which are biologically non-degradable and thus less environmentally friendly, but inexpensive to produce, are widespread. Even the manufacture of the grip bodies from plastic requires comparatively little effort and is therefore inexpensive. Thus, for example, DE-A-2 013 886 describes a cotton bud with a grip body of a plastic tube piece which is manufactured with an extrusion method.
Earlier variants of cotton buds of wood are no longer obtainable today. This is due to the fact that the grip body, on account of the application of such care products in eye cosmetics, should not be too rigid or stiff. The grip bodies used nowadays, although still being comparatively stiff, however have a certain pliability or flexibility, so they buckle when a certain bending force is exceeded, but without splintering. The risk of injury with an undesired incorrect manipulation during the application of make-up or during the cleaning of the ears, for example, is reduced on account of this.
DE-U-297 16 819 describes a compostable cotton bud which is manufactured of cardboard or paper. The grip body of cardboard is manufactured by way of this being cut out or punched from a two dimensional cardboard body, or is obtained by way of a cellulose pulp being filled into suitable casting moulds and being pressed. The grip body of paper is manufactured as a wound body, with which paper strips are wound into a rod-like body with suitable winding techniques or technology.
The grip bodies described above either have the disadvantage that they are not environmentally friendly or that their manufacture requires some effort and is accordingly expensive.